1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device that is worn on a human body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods for a user to carry a portable electronic device include carrying a the device in the user's pocket or bag, holding the device in the user's hand, or carrying the device by wearing it on a predetermined location of a human body. A wearable device can be worn on various parts of the human body and used.
Wearable devices may be worn on the human body in various ways as follows:
1. A wearable device may be worn on a human body such as a wrist like a watch or band;
2. A strap-type wearable device may be worn on a human body like a necklace; and
3. A glasses-type wearable device may be worn on user's face;
4. A clip-type wearable device may be worn by being clipped to a human body, clothing, or user's belongs; and
5. There are many other methods for attaching a wearable device to a human body, belongs, or an accessory directly or indirectly.
In addition, a wearable device may include a body and a wearing part (a strap or band), and may be worn on various parts of a human body according to a configuration of the wearing part. The wearable device may be one of the following structures:
1. a structure in which the body and the wearing part are integrally formed with each other and inseparable from each other;
2. a structure in which the body and the wearing part are separable from each other and thus are changeable.
Currently available wearable devices have several deficiencies. For example, the body of the wearable device is mostly designed regardless of design aspects and the exterior of the body and the inner wearing part are mostly formed according to the same flat/curved shape or a basic design shape.
Such a shape is not appropriate to the wearable device and acts as a factor delimiting functions and design of the wearable device.
In addition, where the wearable device has the body and the wearing part are integrally formed with each other, the body and the wearing part are not changeable and thus there is a limitation to providing various designs and customized functions. Furthermore, if the body and the wearing part are separable from each other and changeable, it would be possible to customize the wearable device according to a user's taste in view of an exterior design or function. However, there is a contradiction between the degree of fastening and convenience in removing the body, and deterioration of the wearing part caused by an individual using pattern or frequent replacement may cause a serious problem in the fixing stability of the device.